


Mario Cart

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom





	Mario Cart

Connie was sitting on Steven's sofa, playing Mario Cart against him on her DS, when she suddenly spoke.  
"Are we just going to pretend that was a normal dream we had on the Planet?" She hit him with a blue shell at the same time.  
"What dream?" Steven was too focused, or maybe just avoiding the question.  
She gave him a look that said 'Are you seriously pretending you don't know what I'm talking about.'  
When the look didn't get a response, she sighed, "Normal dreams don't give you secret access codes, Steven."  
"I don't know. Also, you've just lost."


End file.
